Scarlet's Tale (sequel to Scarlet's Story)
by NinjaDragon0427
Summary: Scarlet must learn to live with her knowledge of her past. Just as things seem to be getting better however, she discovers that Cole seems to be looking more at Nya than her. Scarlet is heartbroken, and sets out to find a new purpose in life. She soon realizes though that no matter how far she separates herself from the ninja, she will always be fighting on their side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Rain, then Robots

I sighed in relief, then tilted my head upward to feel the rain on my face. My life was as great as it could get. I had a dancing team that was getting better and better, I had a guy who loved me more than anything else in the world, and I was completely ordinary. Well, almost completely ordinary. My wet hair stuck to my face, and I swooped it over my shoulder. I wound my finger around the red streak. It wasn't just dye, because my hair grew red in that one spot from the roots. Cecily and Ashley had liked the look, so they had both dyed a streak of their hair red. I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought about the other Night Sisters. They hadn't asked any questions when I had come back, but I still hadn't told them my secret. I sighed as I thought of my past, now a solid memory in my head. Not choosing to fight alongside my brother, the Overlord, I had been given another chance by the First Spinjitzu Master. I was taken to a young couple who lived in Ninjago City, and when I was seven years old, I left for the Marty Openhiemer School of Performing Arts. There I had met the other Night Sisters and Cole. I fingered the diamond necklace at my neck. The ruby in the center shone even without sunlight. This necklace had been a gift from Cole, to help me remember him. I smiled as I realized that I didn't need a necklace to remember him. My memories were enough. "Scarlet?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw Cecily standing on the steps. "You're going to get a cold if you stay out here much longer," she said smiling. "But it's so much fun in the rain!" I replied, giving her a grin. I raced toward her and grasped her hand, then before she could say anything, I raced into the rain, pulling her behind me. Our bare feet splashed through the puddles. "It's warm rain!" Cecily cried. "That's why I love it!" I replied, laughing. We continued to run through the rain, getting soaked. I laughed as my soul soared in happiness. This was what life was all about: dancing in everything, rain included. Cecily and I made our way back to the house, now dripping wet. Ashley came down the stairs, then did a double take at both of us dripping water onto the carpet. "Where have you two been?" she asked in surprise, "And don't drip water on the carpet." Suddenly, Cecily gasped. I looked down and noticed that we were both completely dry. I sighed, realizing that I had accidentally used my magic, then said, "There's something I need to tell both of you." I led them to sit on a couch, then asked, "Do you remember how you thought I would never heal, but I miraculously did?" The other Night Sisters nodded and Cecily murmured, "I've always wondered how that was possible." "Well," I continued, "While I was gone with Cole, I found out some things about my past. Turns out, I am the sister of the greatest evil in Ninjago." Cecily and Ashley looked at me nervously. "Don't worry," I said quickly, "I turned good. I just still have my powers." "Okay," Ashley said slowly, "It's not exactly normal to have magical powers around here." "I know," I said, sighing, "But do you guys believe me?" "After what just happened, I don't think we have much of a choice," Cecily pointed out. I nodded, shrugging. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. "What in Ninjago," I started, trailing off. I made my way to the front door and peeked outside, Cecily and Ashley behind me. Everything looked pretty normal. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the left. I flicked my head and gasped. Some sort of ninja robot was dragging an old woman out of her house. "Stay inside!" I shouted to Cecily and Ashley. Shutting the door behind me, I raced to the street. The rain had stopped now, but the sky was still gray. "Put her down!" I yelled. The robot stopped, then slowly turned its head toward me. It dropped the old lady, but before I could go and help her, the robot started to shoot lasers at me! I flipped out of the way, then shot a fireball at it. The fireball exploded on impact, but the robot was still there shooting at me. "Okay then," I muttered while running and ducking. I shot multiple attacks at it, but the robot resisted each one. I ran toward it, then flipped over it and jerked the robot off the ground. I landed, then slammed it on the asphalt in front of me. A few bolts and springs rolled out from under it and its red eyes went dim. "So if you're here," I murmured, "That must mean that someone is controlling you. That means evil. And for some reason, the layout of your armor looks just like..." I stopped cold. The ninja. They were in trouble. I needed to get to them. I began to run towards the ninja's school. "Where are you going?" Ashley shouted. "I'm going to save my friends!" I replied.

_Yay! I'm finally getting this story posted on here! I actually started writing it right when I finished Scarlet's Story, but then I hit this point where the Rebooted series stopped and I had nothing to base the story off of, then I finally saw the rest of that, but then I hit a writer's block around chapter 9. But, since it's been forever, I'm just going to start posting this__ Anyway, how do you like this first chapter? Very catchy I hope? I'm still getting into the swing of things since I just barely picked up writing this again, so bear with me as this story progresses__ Thanks for reading! I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters! _

Summary: Scarlet must learn to live with her knowledge of her past. Just as things seem to be getting better however, she discovers that Cole seems to be looking more at Nya than her. Scarlet is heartbroken, and sets out to find a new purpose in life. She soon realizes though that no matter how far she separates herself from the ninja, she will always be fighting alongside them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Betrayal

After about 10 minutes, I finally made it to the ninjas' academy. The odd thing was, I didn't see any people on my way there. When I looked up though, I saw that everyone was in hover cars or airborne buses. I strode through the archway, then decided to check if they were home. I made my way to one of the windows and peeked through. There was Cole alright, and he was holding hands with...wait what? The girl, Nya! He was holding hands with Nya! I stepped away from the window in disbelief. I had run for 10 minutes just to make sure he was okay, and he was busy flirting with the samurai? I narrowed my eyes, and decided to make my entrance the old fashioned way. I walked around the corner to the door. I looked down at my necklace from Cole. I thought about ripping it off, then decided to see if what I saw was actually the real thing. I pushed the door open, making it slam into the wall perpendicular to it. I sighed as I saw a huge crack was now running up it. I traced my hand down the crack and used my powers to fix it, then I put my angry face back on. I strode through the different classrooms until I finally came to the doorway I was looking for. I looked inside and saw Cole, Nya, and Jay. Nya was looking pretty embarrassed. "Scarlet!" Cole exclaimed, "You're here!" Without saying anything, I walked over, grabbed his shoulders, and shoved him against the wall. "Tell me one thing," I whispered menacingly, "Are you actually happy that I am here or do you just want me to leave so you can finish your, quote on quote, business, with Nya?" "What are you talking about?" Cole stammered. "I saw you two holding hands," I said with my eyes narrowed, "Is she just better than me, or do you care more about beauty?" "Nya was just being nice to me!" he protested. "I saw those puppy dog eyes you were giving her and the ones she was giving you," I growled. I realized I was holding him about a foot off the ground. I sighed, then put him down. "Tell you what," I murmured sadly, "I'll just leave and never come back. You can have Nya and I'll just be forever alone, literally forever!" Before he could see my tears, I ran out of the room, then out of the academy. I ran and ran, not caring where I was going, but just wanting to get away from Cole. He had broken my heart. I had believed in his promise, then became immortal, but apparently the fact that I wasn't there 24/7 wasn't good enough for him, so he found another girl, one who already had a boyfriend. I stopped running and realized I didn't know where I was. There was a small park with trees and a pond in front of me. It was surrounded by the city. I stepped up to the pond and knelt beside it. I looked at my reflection and saw my puffy eyes and tear streaked face. I removed the spell that hid my true identity, then watched as my eyes got darker, my hair turned deep red, and the black dress I was wearing changed to the red one. I looked at my arms and saw they had retained their pinkish color. Maybe Cole just didn't like who I really was. I splashed the pond, making my reflection break. "You're just going to have to deal with it!" I shouted into the sky. I brought my knees up to my face as I thought about Cole. Did he know how much he was hurting me right now? He was my first kiss and my last. He was the only boy in Ninjago whom I thought I could have a future with. That was just my fantasy though. I grasped my necklace, then before I could have second thoughts, ripped it off my neck. I watched as several of the diamonds fell onto the sidewalk. I gathered up all the parts, then crawled to the nearest tree. I dug a hole, about a foot deep, then dropped the broken necklace into it. I began to sob as I pushed the dirt back so it covered the hole. With my magic, I drew a red teardrop on the dirt. Suddenly, there was a clanging noise. I flipped around, but didn't see anyone. I stood up and slowly made my way to the road. I looked around, then noticed a sewage hole in the road. The cover was slightly off. I walked to it, then pulled the cover off completely. There were rungs leading to the bottom. Carefully placing the cover back, I made my way down the rungs into the darkness below.

Yeah...I wasn't too happy when Ninjago did the whole Jay vs. Cole with Nya thing...apparently Scarlet wasn't either! So what do you think this hole leads to? How do you think Scarlet and Cole's relationship will turn out? As always, thanks for reading!:) A new chapter will be posted next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Serpentine

A small thought appeared in my head that asked me why I was doing this. As I walked through the humid tunnel, I came up with a reason for being down here. For one, the surface had given me enough trouble already. Two, maybe something was down here, and I was doing Ninjago a favor by checking it out. I heard the footsteps speed up to a running speed, but I still couldn't see anyone. I began to run as well, slightly levitating myself so my feet wouldn't hit the floor. Suddenly I gasped. I had caught up with whomever I was chasing, and the thing wasn't human. It was a purple, snake-like thing with sharp, pointy teeth. Unfortunately, the snake heard my gasp and flipped around. "Surface dweller!" it gasped, hissing. The snake quickly ran toward a huge wall with markings on it, then pushed it open. I followed, curious as to why this creature was the one scared of me. "Wait!" I called as the snake began closing the door. It paused, looking at me with weary eyes. "I won't hurt you," I promised, "I just want to see what's in there." The snake hissed, but it wasn't menacing. It was more like a thoughtful hiss. "If you must," the snake replied in a raspy sort of voice. I noticed that this snake was female, either that or it just had a really girly voice. "Hurry up!" she said impatiently, looking behind me with a worried expression. I looked back, then followed the snake through the opening. She shoved it shut behind me. I looked around and saw that the underground lair was quite beautiful. The ground was covered in grass and dirt paths and there were a few trees growing here and there. A few small houses lined the center path, and the whole place was lit with lanterns. "What is this place?" I asked in wonder. "Home of the serpentine," the snake replied, "We were betrayed, and came to live here." "I was betrayed too," I said, sighing. The snake stopped, and turned to look at me. "My name is Sigalit by the way," she said. "I'm Scarlet," I told her. "You don't look like most surface dwellers," Sigalit told me as she fell in step beside me. "I'm not like most surface dwellers," I admitted, "I'm just going to be honest with you, because I don't know who else I can turn to. I am the Overlord's sister." "The Overlord!" Sigalit cried, "We do not want to twist ourselves into his evil doings!" "Don't worry," I assured her, "The Overlord is dead, as of a few weeks ago." Sigalit looked at me suddenly and stopped. "You are wrong my child," she murmured, "He is back." "What!" I exclaimed, "That can't be right! Lloyd defeated him!" "No matter what you say will change the Overlord's existence," the snake said flatly, beginning to lead me through the village again. "But how?" I asked, "Is he the one controlling all the ninja robots?" Sigalit looked at me and coldly said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but we came here to live in peace, not to be harassed by any human, robot, or overlord." "I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head, "I'm just so confused right now." "What is wrong?" Sigalit asked, this time in a more gentle voice. "My boyfriend betrayed me," I said, sighing, "That's the end of my story. How were you betrayed?" "Surface dwellers," the serpentine hissed, "They don't trust us. Even after we help them, they still don't trust us." "Right now," I said quietly, "I really can't trust anyone but my team and possibly you." Sigalit looked at me in interest, then said, "I have brought you to Skales, leader of the Hypnobrai. He will decide your fate." I nodded, then turned to see a turquoise snake with white markings. "What is your name, little one?" he asked. "Scarlet," I replied. Skales gasped, then exclaimed, "Are you a Night Sister?" "Yeah," I replied slowly. How would this snake know who I was? "Oh goody, this is fantastic!" Skales said happily, "We were thinking about starting a dance movement with our We-Aren't-Thugs-We-Give-Hugs program, and you just happen to be the right one for the job! Even if you don't even look human I will just take your word for it!" "Teaching young snakes how to dance?" I asked, clarifying. "Pretty please?" Skales pleaded, "We want a better future for our young, and what better way to do that than dancing?" "I do agree with you on that," I said, nodding. If I did help these snakes out, what would I have to lose on the surface? Nothing! The Night Sisters thought I was visiting the ninjas and the ninjas thought I was back with the Night Sisters! "I accept," I told Skales, smiling.

_I've always thought it would be fun to have my characters befriend the bad guys, so I did it! I guess technically they aren't the bad guys anymore, but it's still pretty close! Just a fun fact, the name Sigalit actually means "purple flower," so ya, pretty cool! (When I first found the name, it had a correspondence with snakes, but maybe names can change their meaning?:) ) Anyway, thanks so much for reading! My readers are the reason I write this story and they mean so much to me! I hope you're enjoying and see you next week!:) _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Dancing with Nindroids

"You don't look much like Scarlet," one of the snakes said suspiciously. "I don't look like any human," I agreed, not wanting to scare the kid. I looked around at all the little snakes. Skales had brought me here and told me to just teach them a few basic moves. "Alright listen up!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. The serpentine stopped chattering and turned to look at me. "So," I said nervously, "I'm going to teach you how to-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a loud bang outside. "That can't be good," I muttered, peeking through one of the windows. I was met with a scene of many robots, like the one I had encountered previously. A serpentine burst into the room and shouted, "Intruders! Protect the young!" I looked at all the younger snakes who were nervously eying each other. I realized that their generation didn't know how to fight, so they didn't know what to do. "Don't worry," I assured them, "I can protect you." I turned toward the door and squeezed my hands, feeling the familiar touch of my twin blades appear in them. The door burst open and three robots walked in. I smacked them with my daggers, but each hit did nothing against their impenetrable armor. I made my daggers disappear, deciding they would do no good. I grabbed one of the robots and twirled around, making it knock over the other two. I smacked the one I was holding against the wall. I noticed a tube fall from behind its back as its red eyes grew dim. Kneeling down and picking up the tube, I recognized the piece on the two fallen robots. Before they could do anything, I quickly pulled theirs out. I noticed that the tube had connected a glass container to their backs. I picked up the container and saw it was filled with water. A small, glowing eel was slithering around inside. "Does anyone know what this is?" I asked, holding up the container. One of the snakes, a girl, gasped and replied, "That's an Electro Cobrai!" "Interesting," I murmured, watching the eel crackle and spark with energy. They were powering the robots. I wondered if the robots had to do with what Sigalit was talking about. Was the Overlord holding the remote for them, or was it someone else? I heard a scream outside and, looking through the window, saw one of the robots dragging away a young serpentine. "Stay here," I told the snakes, then raced out the door. I held up my dagger, but suddenly something red came and kicked the robot in the face, causing it to let go of the serpentine, who quickly ran away. "Kai?" I asked in surprise, as I recognized the ninja. "Scarlet?" he asked, equally surprised. I shook my head, then said, "If you cut the tube on their back, it makes them turn off!" I rolled around the robot, then made a slice at its back, showing Kai as it fell over. "So those things must be powering the nindroids," Kai muttered. "Nindroids?" I asked in confusion, "Is that what they're called?" Kai smiled, then replied, "You know, they're part ninja and part droid , like Zane!" "Zane is one too?" I asked, even more confused, "So is he a bad guy now?" "Sorry to break up the reunion!" Jay shouted, flipping between us, "But there's still some nindroids to be taken care of!" "Tell you about it later," Kai promised, then flipped away. If those two ninjas were here, that meant Cole was here too. I couldn't decide if I would punch him on sight, or if I would be genuinely happy to see him. I decided to not think about it and to avoid him for as long as possible. I cut the tubes on more "nindroids" (as Kai called them) as a voice behind me timidly said, "Hey Scarlet." It was Cole. Scratch my plan. I turned around, sucking in my breath. "What you saw earlier with Nya," he started. Two nindroids came up behind him and I disabled both of them. "I don't see why I'm protecting you now," I said, my tone full of hurt, "You betrayed me." "It wasn't what you thought!" Cole protested. I rolled my eyes as Cole ran around me, knocking the nindroids down. "Tell me this then," I whispered, full of malice, "What was it?" "She was just giving me compliments," Cole said, his voice strained. "Yeah, on your looks!" I shot back. Before he could say anything that would dig his hole deeper, I turned around and sprinted toward the dance room. Opening the door, I found all the little serpentine still inside. "Who are those other people?" one of them asked me. "Past acquaintances," I replied. In a quiet voice, I added, "Nothing more."

_If a boy did that to me, I'd be pretty cold around him as well...anyway, this seems like a pretty big wall between Cole and Scarlet huh? Do you think it will ever get smaller? Do you think their relationship will ever be the same again? As always, thanks for reading! A new chapter will be posted next Monday!:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Advice from Skales

"Are you sure you do not know where the nindroids get their power?" Zane asked. I was standing next to Skales, and the ninja and Nya were standing in front of us. "There's only one snake who's had a history of using Elecro Cobrai," Skales replied slowly. "Who?" the ninja and Nya asked eagerly. Skales leaned toward them and whispered, "Leader of the Anocondrai, Pythor." I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't think I had met this Pythor before, but everyone else gasped. "We need to find him and stop him before it's too late!" Nya cried. As everyone else raced away, Cole turned to look at me and asked, "Are you coming?" Just looking at his face, full of wanting and hope, reminded me of when we had first kissed. I had just learned that I would need to keep my powers forever, therefore making me immortal. I remembered Cole's eyes as he had said, "I love you Scarlet. I always have and I always will. I don't care if you're some immortal demon woman, you will always have a special place in my heart." Then, we kissed. The memory brought tears to my eyes, but I couldn't show Cole. I hardened my gaze, and in a cold voice replied, "When you have feelings for me once again, I will come with you." Cole hung his head, then turned around and followed the others. He didn't deny it. He knew that there was something between he and Nya. Yet, he also knew that deep deep down there was something between he and I. "Why won't you go with them?" Skales asked gently, putting a scaly hand on my shoulder, "They need your help to save the city." "I only have a problem with one of them," I murmured. Skales shook his head, and said, "Scarlet, the serpentine are down here to hide and to protect ourselves. I've seen you fight. You could be valuable to the forces of good! Just because you had a slight tussle with one of the ninja doesn't mean you shouldn't be fighting against the Overlord." "But I don't know where he's hiding," I said, a little too desperately. Skales rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Look in that tall building that just screams 'Evil Headquarters!'" "Alright, fine," I said, breathing out slowly. It would just be a fast trip. Show up, defeat the Overlord, and hopefully leave before the ninja arrived. I strode toward the exit, then turned around to look at the tiny village. Would I ever see this again? Probably not, but hopefully I would. I stepped through the huge door, then walked along the underground tunnel. It suddenly split into two paths. I confusedly looked down each one. I didn't remember coming to a fork when I was following Sigalit down here. I backtracked and looked all around the walls, but the rungs leading out were nowhere to be found. I closed my eyes. Here I was, all powerful sister of the Overlord, and I was lost in an underground tunnel. I floated up and felt the tunnel top. If only I could somehow fly through it. I remembered how most of the city flew in little hover cars. If I did explode the road, nobody would care. I dropped back to the ground, then shot a fireball at it. The top exploded, and I flew through it. I was now in the center of New Ninjago City. I looked at the buildings below me and tried to find an evil headquarters. Suddenly, something tied itself around my arms and chest. I looked down and saw a red and black mechanical snake coiled around me. I also noticed that I was falling towards the ground. I tried to use my powers, but they were no use. My back hit something hard and I was knocked out of breath. I looked around and saw I was on a huge, mechanical dragon. "Hello sister," a garbled voice said, seemingly coming from everywhere. I struggled to shake off the snake, but it was no use. I slowly got to my feet. "Overlord," I said, the word leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I had left the serpentine to find him, but he had found me first, therefore giving him the advantage.

_Scarlet is in the hands of the Overlord! But where are the ninja...and if the mechanical snake is wrapped around her, who else must be there?:O My readers are the best! They're the reason for this story! I hope you all had a great Valentines Day:)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Captors and Captives

"Where's your ever present sidekick, Garmadon?" I asked. The Overlord hissed, then replied, "I no longer have any use of him." Something told me that he was lying. "Where are your ninja friends?" the Overlord asked, "Do you not play nice anymore?" I struggled against the snake as I replied through gritted teeth, "They're busy looking for you." "Oh that's nice," the Overlord said sarcastically, "Well, I just don't intent to be found." "Where are you anyway?" I asked slowly. The dragon shuddered, and the Overlord exclaimed, "I am this dragon! Your friends imprisoned me in the digital world, so I had this electronic dragon made." "Who built it?" I asked forcefully. "I did," another voice said softly. I turned around to see a white serpentine. He looked like the others, but his eyes were full of hatred. "Pythor," I said in realization. "So lovely," Pythor said in mock sweetness, "I don't even have to introduce myself." "Where are you taking me?" I shouted at the dragon. "None of your concern," the Overlord replied in his garbled voice. I looked down and saw we were flying over the ocean. The snake coiled around me tighter and I looked at Pythor who was grinning evilly. I made a lunge at him, but he stepped out of my way easily. I hit the floor and started sliding off the dragon. With the snake around me, I wouldn't be able to do anything if I fell. "Pythor!" the Overlord exclaimed, "I don't want her out of my sight!" Pythor sighed, then slithered over and roughly pulled me from the edge and to my feet. "Why do you care about some performer girl from the city?" Pythor asked. I realized that he thought my appearance was all makeup. "Because she is my sister you fool!" the Overlord shrieked, "Her powers match mine and she can ruin plans easily!" The dragon shook where Pythor was standing and he stumbled backward. I hid a smile. If I could get these two to start fighting, I might be able to escape. I never got the chance though, because the dragon reached a rocky cliff and Pythor jumped onto it. I struggled against the snake, determined to break free, but it squeezed even tighter. I looked down at my arms which were beginning to turn a light shade of purple. The annoying snake was blocking my powers and cutting off my circulation. I looked around and noticed the Overlord was hiding behind the cliff. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't make a sound," the Overlord hissed. Suddenly, the dragon pumped its wings and flew around the cliff. I saw two beings jump on, then we flew back to our hiding spot. I looked and saw it was an old man, half robot, and he was grasping another man's arm. I looked closer at the robot man, and gasped. It was Sensei Wu. Half his face was mechanical and his beard had turned black. I had definitely missed a lot if the sensei was now on the bad side. I decided to deal with that later. "Are you okay?" I whispered to the other old man. He slowly looked at me, then asked, "Where is my son?" I looked at him, confused. How was I supposed to know where his son was? I heard another conversation, and looked behind me to see Pythor push another person on the dragon. I recognized him as Lloyd. I saw that he was bound with a snake as well. I took in my situation. Evil Sensei Wu had captured an old man who didn't know where his son was. Lloyd was now in the clutches of evil. A serpentine named Pythor was helping the Overlord. The odds didn't look very good for my side. Suddenly, Lloyd cried, "Father!" I looked in front of me and saw Sensei Wu push the old man off the dragon. I made a split second decision and jumped off after him. "What is she doing?" I heard the Overlord scream as I got farther from him. I needed to save Lloyd's dad. I squinted my eyes. I knew Lloyd's dad. Both he and his son had been evil from the start. I gasped, but it was too late to change my decision as I plummeted down toward the water. Lloyd's dad was Lord Garmadon.

_This chapter was actually one of the harder ones for me to write. For one, I had to watch this episode about a hundred times just so I could get the location and order of capturing (so to speak) right. Also, following the storyline can sometimes be difficult, especially when this season isn't on Netflix yet. Haha, enough of my rambling:P I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next week!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Talking With My Enemy

I hit the water and immediately began to plummet down. I struggled against the snake and mentally yelled at myself for not formulating a plan beforehand. Suddenly, I felt strong hands grab my arms, and pull me above water. I gasped, then shook the water out of my face. Garmadon strained his arms against the snake, then finally broke it off my body. "You're Garmadon!" I exclaimed, gasping, "And you saved me!" "Yes Scarlet," he replied quietly, "Yes I did." "How can this be?" I asked as we began swimming. "It's a very long story," Garmadon replied. "I think we've got time," I said, looking ahead of us. Ninjago City was at least 5 miles from us. I used my powers to create a small sailboat with Garmadon and I inside. "How?" Garmadon started, but then he whispered, "Oh, I remember." "So, your story?" I prompted. "Oh yes," Garmadon said, squeezing water from his clothes. They immediately became dry and he smiled at me. "You were with us when we were on the Dark Island," Garmadon started, "Once you left, the Overlord needed to possess someone to finish his evil work. That someone was me. I don't remember much after he took over my mind, but let me just tell you what Wu told me. We left the Dark Island through a portal that the Overlord created. He also created the Garmatron, a huge vehicle that shot dark matter, turning anything evil. Using his dark matter, the Overlord created a huge tower in the center of Ninjago City. He morphed into a monstrous dragon-like creature, residing on the top of his monastery, spitting dark matter at anyone is his way. The ninja tried to fight their way to the top, but were one by one picked off as the matter hit them. Lloyd was the only one who made it to the top. His suit turned gold and he was the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Using his powers of the golden dragon, he defeated the Overlord and me, pushing the Overlord away and removing every spec of evil from my body." "Wow," I breathed, "The dark matter that gave me my memories almost destroyed Ninjago City. Do you remember everything from when you were evil? Well, aside from when the Overlord was in your head." "Yes," Garmadon said hardly, "Every single second of it." "I'm sorry," I murmured. "Don't be," Garmadon replied, "I've learned so much from those years of my life. Even though I would never want to be bitten by the devourer again, I wouldn't trade my past for anything." "Why?" I asked, "You made so many mistakes. Don't you wish it was all just a bad dream?" "No," Garmadon murmured, "My past is what defines my character." I absentmindedly brushed my scarlet hair behind my ear, not knowing what to say next. Here I was, sitting in a boat with the man I had once wanted dead. Now, we were having a conversation like we were old friends. Garmadon must have seen the faraway look in my eyes, because he quietly said, "The past is in the past. You must remember that I've changed for the better. My sole purpose now is to protect my family." "You have a brother and a son," I said softly, "Who is your wife?" "Her name is Misako," Garmadon breathed, "Even while I was evil, she still loved me." "That's wonderful," I said quietly, looking at the floor of the boat. "I've made you upset, haven't I," Garmadon said. "Upset?" I asked, looking up, "I'm not upset." Garmadon reached out and took my hand. "You have a lot on your mind little one," he said gently. "I agree," I replied nodding. I didn't trust Garmadon enough to tell him my problem between Cole and I. Garmadon frowned slightly and he pulled back his hand. "I didn't mean to pry," he said quietly. I sighed, then asked, "So what is the plan when we get to Ninjago City?" "The chances of me finding Lloyd are slim," Garmadon replied, "So the better option is to go and help the ninja. I'm fairly certain they're at Borg Industries trying to discover a way to defeat the Overlord." I rolled my eyes. There were the ninja again. Why did I keep bumping into them. "You don't like my plan?" Garmadon asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed, then replied, "No, I think it's a great plan." I sighed, then said, "It's just, I don't trust one of the ninja." Garmadon did a double take. "But they're your team, your friends!" he exclaimed, "If they wronged you in any way, it was either under the influence of evil, or they made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Believe me, I know." I put my head in my hands and whispered, "What if it was a really, really, extremely stupid mistake?" Garmadon shrugged. "I almost ended the world," he said airily, "But look at me now. I've mended the wrong and I've promised to never do it again. I think all you need is a long talk with this ninja who made a mistake." The boat lurched and I jerked my head up. We had hit the dock and arrived in Ninjago City.

_It's amazing how much someone can change after being zapped by an Ultimate Spinjitzu Master! What are your thoughts on this new Garmadon that Ninjago revealed? Anyway, I have an announcement! Since I finally finished this story just the other day (yay!), I will now be posting new chapters on one more day of the week besides Monday! The fun thing about this though, is that you don't know which day that is…(basically it will be when I happen to be on my computer). Thanks for reading! Enjoy double the chapters for the coming weeks!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Confessions

Garmadon led me through the streets of Ninjago City. I watched as the people looked at me in funny ways. "You're drawing too much attention," Garmadon whispered harshly, "Change your form." I quickly ducked into an ally and changed my appearance to the normal Scarlet. I rushed back to his side and he gave me a satisfied smile. After a few minutes, we finally made it to Borg Industries. It was surrounded by nindroids, all following the huge, digital, dragon. "We have to get in somehow," Garmadon whispered after pulling me behind a bush. I thought for a minute. "Is there another entrance?" I asked. "Not that I know of," Garmadon replied. I thought harder, then snapped my fingers. "Disguises!" I exclaimed. Garmadon put a finger to his lips, then asked, "How do you plan to pull that off?" I closed my eyes and imagined the two of us looking like nindroids. When I opened my eyes, I saw a nindroid in front of me, Garmadon, looking at his arms in awe. "This will work," he said, his voice muffled through the thick metal and fabric mask. I followed him as we made our way to the main entrance. The Overlord succeeded in cutting a hole into the building. Pythor and Sensei Wu ran in first, followed by a group of nindroids. We quickly followed them, catching up and jogging beside them. We reached an elevator and Pythor pressed the up arrow. "Going up," the elevator said in a pleasant tone. The doors opened and we all filed in. I lost sight of Garmadon as the others cramped inside. I would have to find him later. We rode up to the top floor in silence. I looked around at the nindroids, thinking it was a wonder that they didn't recognize me for who I was. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The nindroids all rushed out, shoving me around, trying to keep up with Pythor and Sensei Wu. I waited until the last had gone, but Garmadon was nowhere to be seen. 'Maybe he decided to go with them,' I thought confusedly. I followed the group until we came to a big room, probably the control room, judging from all the digital stuff. I saw the four ninjas sitting in chairs with their eyes closed. A female robot was standing in front of them, holding a few spare parts, protecting them. A huge, red robot bowled over a group of nindroids and I had to jump to the side to avoid getting squished. Not wanting the robot, Nya, to have another chance at me, I stood by the female robot's side and helped to fight off Pythor and Sensei Wu. Garmadon raced to our aid, unmasked, and kicked Sensei Wu, then Pythor, out a hole in the window. He jumped out after them. The robot turned to me and raised her fist. "Wait!" I cried out, pulling off my mask, "I'm not a nindroid." She lowered her hand, then in a technological voice asked, "Who are you then?" "I'm Scarlet," I answered, "I'm one of the good guys." She nodded, then said, "My name is Pixal, Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form." I shook her outstretched hand. I glanced at the four ninja who still had their eyes closed. "What are they doing?" I asked. "They are inside the digiverse," Pixal answered, "They are trying to destroy the Overlord virus." "So it is true," I said softly, "The Overlord is still alive. But he's a virus?" "Correct," Pixal replied, "He hacked into the city's technology, putting it under his command." "Wow," I murmured, "When I'm not busy fighting the bad guys, I really have no clue what is going on with them." Suddenly, a light began to pulse on the screen in front of Kai and a beeping sound filled the room. "What's going on?" I asked. "He's in danger," Pixal replied. "Well do something about it!" I exclaimed. Pixal rushed over to the computer and began to frantically push buttons on the keyboard. "They're completing the circuit," Pixal said, her voice filled with realization. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Pixal gasped. "They defeated the virus. The Overlord is gone." "Are you serious?" I asked. "Aren't I always?" Pixal murmured. I looked behind me to see the remaining nindroids walk out of the room. "They've been rebooted!" Nya called. I turned back to Pixal and watched as she pressed a few more keys. I heard a groan and looked behind me. The ninja were back, and were slowly sliding out of their chairs. I remembered Garmadon's advice and strode up to Cole. I grasped his hand and pulled him out the main doors and into the hall. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, then slowly said, "I will listen to anything you have to say." Cole gave a sigh of relief and said, "That's good. I've been wanting to just talk to you for the longest time. So, I'm guessing that you want to hear more about Nya?" "Yes Cole," I said, staring at him icily. He gulped, then continued, "I could never love her as much as I love you, but she is pretty cool too." I looked deeper into his eyes and said, "But she already has Jay. Why would you betray a friend like that? You're just asking for trouble." "I'm sorry Scarlet," Cole said helplessly, "But I can't live with you always running off and doing your own thing. It always breaks my heart to see you because I know you will have to leave." "So what are you asking me to do?" I questioned sharply. He began to mumble something, but was stopped by a cold voice. "So touching, yet so repulsive," the voice said. We flipped around and came face to face with Pythor. I gasped. "I wish I could stay around here and chat," Pythor continued, "But I'd rather we go to my place." Before we had time to react, Pythor pricked us both with a tiny dart. Fear filled my mind as I felt the venom coursing through my veins. I looked at Cole and he looked at me, then I hit the ground and everything went black.

_And this was the part where my writers block hit me...don't worry though! Things worked out for the better! Where do you think Pythor is taking them? Why would he kidnap Cole and Scarlet? As always, thanks for reading! A new chapter will be posted on a random day this week!:) Happy no school day!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Different Views

I groggily opened my eyes. Everything looked fuzzy. I blinked a few times and they blurred into focus. I tried to move, but every muscle in my body hurt. My bones felt like lead. I couldn't turn my head, so I examined my surroundings in my small field of vision. The wall directly in front of my face was made of stone and the floor beneath me was gritty with sand. Faint light came from my left, but I couldn't see the source. "Scarlet," Cole groaned. "I'm here," I murmured, forming the words like they were a foreign language. I coughed a few times. "Do you know where we are?" I asked. "The Lost City of Ouroboros," Cole replied, straining his voice, "The serpentine used to live here." "Ah, finally you're both awake," said a voice, "I was beginning to wonder if I had given you too much venom." Even though I couldn't see the speaker, I knew that the cold and deep voice belonged to Pythor. "Why did you bring us here?" Cole asked coldly, "What could you possibly want from us?" "So many questions," Pythor hissed. He finally slithered into my field of vision. "I am the only true serpentine left," he said, his tail wrapping around my numb left wrist, "I have to keep the reputation up, so I thought to myself, 'I might as well get some prisoners.' Lucky me! I walked right into your headquarters, then easily took both of you! The ninja of earth and the sister of the Overlord. You would make a lovely trade, but I think I might just keep you for myself." "Let us go," I said hardly, trying violently to move my hand from touching the tail. "Hmm, I'll consider your suggestion," Pythor replied coldly. He wrapped a rope around my wrists, then walked behind me, probably doing the same thing to Cole. He then slithered out the stone door. "Blasted snake," Cole muttered. "You never finished telling me about Nya," I said. "Do you have to bring that up now?" Cole asked in exasperation. "Is it true that you love her more than me?" I asked quietly. "Scarlet," Cole said pleadingly, "You can't blame me for having feelings for Nya!" "She is your best friend's sister!" I practically shouted, "You've been around her for the past, what, two years?! And now, finally, you decide to love her, after Jay claimed her two years before? Sometimes, I'm almost glad that I don't understand the workings of your mind." I kicked him in the shin. Cole gasped. "What?" I asked flatly, "The strong ninja of earth can't take a kick from a girl?" "You kicked me!" he replied excitedly. "I don't understand why you think that's a good thing," I said slowly. "The venom no longer has an effect on you!" Cole exclaimed. I gasped as well, then slowly stood up. "For all I care, I'm tempted to just leave you here," I said thoughtfully, pulling the rope off my wrists. "Scarlet," Cole said hardly, "Listen to me, right now." I sighed, then turned around and knelt in front of him. He took a shaky breath, then said, "I made some mistakes. I'll admit, Nya's cute, but hey, which girl isn't? But do you want to know who was in the back of my mind for the ten years after I left the Marty Openhiemer? You. You were my motivation when my strength wasn't enough. When you were crippled after your performance, I wanted so badly for you to stay with us and become a ninja. Turns out though, you were never meant to be a ninja. You're immortal. I think of you and I feel unstoppable. Nya, she's brave, pretty, and smart. You though, you're everything she is and more. You're powerful, and you fight for what is right, no matter what. Scarlet, Nya reminds me of you. That's why I admire her." My eyes filled with tears as Cole murmured, "You can hate me if you want, but don't ever change who you are, because that is the girl I love." I pulled Cole from the ground and embraced his limp body. "I was heartbroken when I saw you with Nya," I whispered, "Why did you do that to me?" "Why can you never stay in your bonds?" a voice behind me asked irritably, interrupting our conversation. I turned to see Pythor, two nindroids flanking his sides. I stood and shifted into my true form and squeezed my hands, my daggers appearing in them. "My identity give me special privileges," I said, positioning myself in front of Cole. The nindroids began shooting lasers at me and I blocked them with my daggers. "Fools!" Pythor exclaimed angrily, "She's immune to any attack! Go after the ninja!" I made one of my daggers disappear, then I slung Cole over one shoulder. The nindroids began shooting again, but I ran toward the door. "I'm sorry I can't be very helpful!" Cole yelled over the sound of the lasers. I didn't reply, but sliced my dagger through the door. It fell in pieces on the ground. "Stop her!" Pythor shouted as I ran outside, my feet sinking into the sand. I looked around in awe at the stone walls of the city. It was sad that the other snakes had to live underground and not in this city. I ran out the front entrance and looked around. "Where is Ninjago City?" I murmured. I finally spotted it, then began running again. "Are you still being useless?" I asked Cole. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "It's not like I can do anything about it!" "I was kidding," I said flatly, rolling my eyes, "I could carry you forever, but I'm not too sure this is how you want to be seen when we get back to the other ninja." 'And Nya,' I thought silently. "I see your point," Cole replied, "But this venom won't lose its effect for at least another hour." I grinned and ran through my situation in my head. I was finally headed back to the city. I had Cole back. Nya was definitely going to get it when I found her.

_Haha, I love my attempts at writing a love story! I know there are some issues, but hey! I tried!:) Anyway, how do you like that twist I gave the Cole and Nya relationship? Ever since Ninjago did that, I've never liked it. I mean, I created Scarlet for Cole, and then Ninjago made Cole all of a sudden not single! That's like Zane figuring out that he really isn't a robot! Or Kai realizing that his hair is a wig! Anyway, if you're into my Scarlet and Cole relationship, you will love this story from this point forward! Thanks for reading! I think this is the longest comment I've typed for any of my chapters! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Samurai

We finally made it to Borg Industries. I gasped in surprise as I saw Jay, Kai, and Zane running from the building. "Where are you four going?" I asked. "Why are you carrying Cole?" Jay asked, with the hint of a smile. I handed the ninja of earth to Kai, replying, "Snake venom. Some people can resist it better than others." "Says the sister of the Overlord," Cole grumbled. "Pythor is in Ouroboros," I said, "If you hurry, you might be able to catch him before he can get too far." "Actually," Zane said, "We're on our way to look into a project named Arcturus." "Arcturus?" I asked. "The Overlord's in charge," Jay explained, "It seems dangerous though. I think that Nya needs your help here." Before I could argue that I didn't want to help Nya, the ninja ran off, leaving me at the entrance of Borg Industries. I sighed, then entered the building and crossed the main room to the elevator. I pushed the up button, but the elevator didn't come. "Oh yeah," I murmured. The power had been rebooted, so the building was probably having electric problems. I pried the doors open, then jumped into the elevator shaft. Using the walls, I bounced between them until I came to the top floor. I landed on a slight ledge, then pulled the doors open. I heard voices and followed them to the control room. I saw Nya, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon all gathered around a screen. "You must do this Nya," Sensei was saying. "Do what?" I asked, standing behind them. I noticed Nya jump a little at the sound of my voice. "Scarlet!" the sensei said in surprise, "We're glad you're here. I have a mission for you." "A mission for me?" I asked doubtfully, "I'm not one of your ninja." "Young one," Sensei Wu said, sighing, "In this time of need, I need as many people as I can on the good side, my side." "I'll take your mission," I replied, "But after this is over, I need to spend a little time on my own mission." Sensei Wu smiled, then said, "I need you and Nya to get everyone out of Ninjago City. This battle will be dangerous." "Nya?" I asked incredulity, "Sensei, I don't need her help." "I'm standing right here you know," Nya said, flipping around and glaring at me. "You two will need each other," Garmadon said, joining the conversation. "Go! Quickly!" Sensei Wu exclaimed. "Yes Sensei," Nya said, bowing her head a little. Without waiting to see if I would follow, she turned around and left the room. Before I could leave as well, Wu put his hand on my arm. "Use caution," he said, looking at me with wary eyes. I nodded, then left the room. I caught up with Nya who was standing at the elevator doors. "The elevator's down," I muttered. Nya didn't reply, but tried to heave the doors open. I reached over her shoulder and helped her pull them open. "I'll go first so I can open the next door," I said, jumping into the shaft. I hopped between the walls, hoping that the samurai didn't follow me. I made contact with the door ledge, then flailed my arms as I lost my balance. A hand was placed on my back to steady me and I turned to see Nya. "Don't fall," she said, giving me a slight smile. Nya," I started. I thought of everything mean I could say to her and everything I could accuse her of, and suddenly it all rushed out. "Why do you like Cole? He's my boyfriend. You have Jay. Why don't you like Jay?" I exclaimed, barely pausing between my sentences. Nya leaned her forehead against the closed elevator door. When she looked back at me, I saw tears in her eyes. "Cole is my perfect match," she whispered, "But I don't love him." "He's not your match though," I argued, "Your match is Jay. Mine is Cole." "But technology never lies!" she cried. "Technology always lies," I corrected, "But your heart doesn't." "I don't know who to love," Nya whispered. "Do you remember when I was on the Bounty with you?" I asked, softening my voice. Nya nodded. "You told me about Jay," I continued, "You said that you loved him for who he was, and that that was all that mattered." "I love Jay," Nya whispered. Tears streaked down her face as she said, "I love his personality and his jokes. He has a true heart and would never do anything to hurt me or one of the ninja. He loves me back, and I've been a sorry excuse for a girlfriend these past few weeks. Jay doesn't deserve someone like me." "Hey," I said gently, gripping an iron handle with one hand, and wrapping my other arm around her shoulders, "If he truly loves you, which he does, then he will forgive you." "Really?" Nya asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded, smiling. Suddenly, the samurai burst out laughing. "Look at us!" she exclaimed, "We're inside an elevator shaft and I'm crying my eyes out!" "Do you want to get back to the mission?" I asked, "Our mission?" "Only if you'll accept me as a friend," Nya replied. "As Sensei put it," I said, "I need as many people on my side as I can get. I think I could use a samurai like you." Nya grinned at me, then together we pulled the doors open and exited the shaft.

_This chapter was so fun to write! Like, I literally felt a weight coming off my shoulders when Nya and Scarlet made up. What did you think of that scene? Thanks for reading! New chapter in a few days!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Seeking Aid

Nya and I walked along the street of New Ninjago City. "How are we going to convince the people of Ninjago to leave their city?" I asked. "That shouldn't be a problem," Nya replied, "The real question is, where are we going to fit everyone?" I racked my memory for any possible place to hide a whole city. There was the dark island, but that probably wasn't the safest place. Suddenly, I stumbled and almost fell into a pothole, well, what I thought was a pothole. "It's a hole," Nya said in surprise, looking into it, "It leads into a sort of tunnel. Should we check it out?" I started laughing. I couldn't help it. "What's so funny?" Nya asked in confusion. "I made that hole!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Nya asked flatly. "It's a long story," I said, "But I can assure you that it doesn't lead anywhere dangerous." Then, a thought hit me. The serpentine's village was a good size. They would be able to fit most, if not all, of the city inside. "Come on Nya!" I said happily, jumping into the hole. The samurai landed beside me, then asked, "Would it just be better if I didn't ask questions?" "Possibly," I replied. We reached the huge door. "The serpentine?" Nya asked slowly. "They're not bad anymore," I said, rapping my knuckles on the stone. I leaned against the wall and waited. Finally, after a few minutes, the door was slowly opened by a serpentine clutching a dagger in his scaly hand. "What do you want?" he hissed. "We're here to see Skales," I said. "Skales doesn't have visitors," the snake replied. "Please," Nya said desperately, "Lots of people will be hurt if you don't let us in." The snake sighed, then responded, "Leave all your weapons out here." "We are unarmed," I said. Technically, it was true. Neither of us had any weapons. I didn't mention though that if I clenched my hands into fists, I could make daggers appear, or that if Nya pushed the button on her wrist, a giant samurai suit equipped with swords and boomerangs would come flying in. The snake pushed the door open wider, then stepped aside as we entered. He quickly shut the door behind us. The serpentine led us down the winding path. I smiled as I looked at the little village. Nya looked around in wonder. "This place never ceases to amaze me," she murmured. We finally came to Skales who was busy talking to a female snake, her arm around a tiny snake at her side. "Skales," the snake whispered, "You have visitors." Skales patted the female's shoulder and she left. He turned to us and said in surprise, "Scarlet! What can we do for you today? I presume that the one next to you is Nya the samurai?" "Yes," I replied, "We have a favor to ask." "What kind of favor?" Skales asked slowly. I took a deep breath, then said, "We need you to protect the people of Ninjago City in your dwelling." Skales blinked in surprise, then replied, "We don't need any visitors. They don't let us on the surface, we don't let them in the ground." "But the people need you," Nya pleaded, "It would just be for a little while, just until we defeat the Overlord." "Oh, until you defeat the Overlord," Skales said sarcastically, "Like that won't take forever. Sorry, but no thank you." The serpentine lifted his chin in defiance. "Daddy!" a small snake exclaimed, running up to Skales and clutching his hand. "What would you want your son to see?" I asked softly, "Do you want him to see you as a father, a coward, afraid to change and unwilling to help others?" Skales sighed. "Oh all right," he snapped, "But for your information, protecting my people is not cowardice. When do we start?" "We start at the first sign of trouble," Nya said, "And I can assure you, there will be more than enough trouble."

_Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I had a really busy day! Haha, hopefully this is early enough so you don't fee too bad:) One of my favorite parts in the Rebooted series was when Skales was bringing the Ninjago City people into the ground to protect them:) It's so cute! What is your favorite part in the Rebooted series or in this one that is just coming out?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Realization

We had one hour, one hour before the city turned into a battleground. Nya and I burst into another house. "Get out of here!" Nya exclaimed, "or you will all die!" "Young lady," an older woman said, ushering her children out of the room, "We don't have time for your pranks." "This is for your safety," I pleaded, "In a little bit, this city won't be safe anymore." "Safe from what?" the woman asked suspiciously, "From you? You don't look too far from a monster." Nya groaned in frustration, but I said, "Not from me, but from my brother, the Overlord. If I'm a monster, he's ten times the monster I am." The woman looked at me with weary eyes. "What must I do?" she asked finally. "Bring your family," Nya said hurriedly, "We're going to take you to an underground stronghold." That was how the rest of our hour went. We burst into a house, they thought we were crazy until I explained the situation, then they followed us to the snake's tunnel. "Thank you again for doing this," I told Skales warmly. "Anything for a Night Sister," he replied, bowing slightly. "We should go now," Nya murmured. I nodded, then followed her to the door, looking over my shoulder one last time at the village. Nya pulled me out the door, then I flew us up and out of the hole. "Scarlet!" someone cried. I turned to see Cole running toward me. I caught him in an embrace. "The whole city was gone," he said breathlessly, "I thought something happened to you." "I'm fine," I assured him, "And so is Nya." Nya looked at Cole shyly. "I'm so sorry for leading you to believe that I loved you," she said softly. The samurai held out her hand. "Nya," Cole said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We don't have to love each other to be friends." Nya grinned and quickly hugged him out of friendship, then turned and left, smiling at me over her shoulder. "The people of the city are being protected underground by the snakes," I told Cole. "Good," he replied, nodding. "Where is the Overlord?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "He's somewhere preparing to make a grand entrance," Cole replied darkly. "I'm going to fight him," I said fiercely. I began walking forward, but Cole grabbed my shoulders and held me in front of him. "I need you to stay with the rest of the city," he said. "No," I pleaded, "I can defeat him, I know I can!" "Scarlet," Cole said softly, "I can't lose you." "Have you ever thought about me losing you?" I asked sharply, shrugging his hands off my shoulders, "You left me once, and I will not let you do it again. You will get down in that hole and-" Cole cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me, then pulled back softly. I leaned my head on his chest as tears fell from my eyes. "Everything will be okay," Cole whispered. "How do you know that?" I asked. "I'm a ninja," he replied, "The good guys always win." "That may be true," I said sadly, "But sometimes sacrifices have to be made." "Look at me," Cole murmured. I looked into his dark, brown eyes. He gave me a small smile, then said, "I heard that there's a dance for the graduated class of 303 at the Marty Openhiemer. After this fight, we are going to that, together." "Promise?" I asked. He nodded firmly. I gasped. "Wait here," I said, then I took off running. "Scarlet!" Cole cried. I ran and ran until I reached the park from just a few days ago. I found the patch of dirt under the tree with the red teardrop drawn on it. I got on my knees and began clawing at the dirt. I dropped broken necklace pieces into my lap. I continued digging until I was sure that there were no pieces left. I used my magic and restored the necklace, then fastened it around my neck. I ran back through the city, hoping I wasn't too late. I noticed thick lines of energy connecting a few of the buildings, lines that hadn't been there ten minutes earlier. I jumped up and landed on the energy, bouncing it slightly. I looked into the distance and gasped. The Overlord was powering a huge, mechanical, spider-like thing, and the ninja were trying to defeat it. Suddenly, images flashed across my mind. I saw the city covered in ice. I saw a giant statue made of metal. I saw half of a face mask fall to the ground. "Zane," I whispered. It was him. He was going to die and sacrifice himself to save his friends. I glared at the Overlord. Not on my watch. I ran along the web of energy, jumping between the lines and across them. I finally reached the Overlord. "Brother!" I shouted, "Fight me and let's end this!" "Scarlet," the Overlord said coldly, "You cannot hope to defeat me." "I can and I will," I said firmly. The Overlord thought for a minute as he blocked the attacks from the ninja, who still hadn't noticed I was standing behind their enemy. "Fine," came his answer. All of the energy lines around us disappeared and we fell to the ground. The Overlord rearranged his energy so it enveloped the two of us. He slid out of his spider mech and walked over to me, a deadly sword appearing in his hand. "You're crazy!" I heard Jay yell. "Scarlet!" Cole cried. I felt my familiar daggers in my hands, then held them up as the Overlord swung toward me. I wasn't expecting that much force, so when he hit me, I was knocked to the ground. "Pitiful sister," the Overlord mocked, "After I defeat you, I will defeat all of your ninja, then I will wipe out this entire city." "I'm glad that I'm first on your list," I said coldly, shakily standing up. The Overlord cocked his head. "I'm not planning to die," I said, "So it may be difficult to cross me off."

_After this, there is one more chapter and an epilogue, and then it's the end! Can you guys believe it? Haha, I honestly thought I would never finish this, but I did! So ya, Cole and Nya parted ways as friends. Is that a good ending to the awkward love triangle? I thought so:) Just a sneak peek, the next chapter is called "The Battle"! Have a good week! As always, thanks for reading! It means a lot to me!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Battle

This time, I was ready. The Overlord ran at me, and I dodged his attack. I swung my daggers at him, but he flipped around and blocked. He swung for my head, but I blocked and swung out with my other dagger. He ran out of the way. We both ran at each other, then swung our weapons at each other, parrying and swinging so fast I could barely distinguish the difference between our blades. He swiped for my calf and his blade hit its mark. I cried out and dropped to the ground. I closed my fingers around the wound. They glowed bright red, and the pain stopped. I somersaulted out of the way, then swiped my sword up at the Overlord's arm. I missed, but it gave me enough time to jump back to my feet. I twirled around, aiming for any open spot, but the Overlord was too quick. I swiped for his neck and he caught my blade with his sword, but using my dagger, I twisted his sword back and behind his head. I held my dagger under his chin and whispered, "I have been waiting for this moment." "So have I," he replied coldly. He kicked me in the ribs and I stumbled backward. He held his sword up above my head and I stabbed him in the stomach. He cried out, then healed himself as I slowly stood up, healing my broken ribs as well. "This is going nowhere," the Overlord said angrily. "Are you giving up?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "I am going to make you a deal, actually," he said, "If you join me, I will make you a ruler of Ninjago at my side. I will spare the lives of the ninja and the rest of the city. They would all bow down to the two of us, brother and sister." I looked into the Overlord's eyes. That offer was exactly what I needed. Nobody would die, I would make peace with my brother, and we would finally be working in harmony. "Scarlet," the Overlord said softly, "We were created by the First Spinjitzu Master. His power flows through us. Together, we can combine this magic to form something even greater, a new order, a new way of life." I wanted to believe him, I really did, but this being had been plotting his revenge on the dark island for more than a thousand years. He wouldn't give up revenge that easily. "Brother, I can't do that," I said sadly, "I can't join you and become a queen of something wrong." "Pity," the Overlord murmured, "I would have enjoyed the company." He swung at me with his sword and I blocked it. He feinted a swing at my left shoulder, but I saw what he was doing and parried the attack for my chest. He swung his sword around his head, then kicked me in the jaw. I stumbled backward, the Overlord racing toward me. He plunged his sword into me, piercing my heart. My eyes went wide and a scream escaped my lips. I had failed. I was going to protect Ninjago, but I failed. I heard someone screaming my name. As my vision began to go fuzzy, I looked up into the eyes of my brother. "Goodbye," he murmured, grinning wickedly. "Until we meet again," I whispered. With the last of my strength, I shoved my daggers into his chest. The Overlord screamed as we both fell to the ground. I kept my eyes open as I saw his go dim. I felt my heart beat faintly one last time, then everything went dark.

_Battle scenes are pretty interesting to write. First, I have to think up what I want the battle to look like, then I have to split it into every single action, then I describe each action. It takes a while and a lot of thinking, but it makes a good battle! What are your thoughts on the battle outcome? Now the city won't be messed with by any Overlordly powers, but is that a good thing? Enjoy the epilogue in a few days!_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Everything around me was white. I didn't know where I was. I wondered if this was what heaven looked like. "Scarlet," a voice said softly. I turned to see the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. "Am I dead?" I asked. He nodded. "Are the ninja okay?" I asked. He nodded again. "You defeated the Overlord," the Master said. I smiled, but a small tear escaped my eye. "What do I do now?" I whispered. "Oh, Scarlet," the Master said gently, pulling me into an embrace, "You have done so much for those on the mortal world. Yet, I think you forgot something." "What?" I asked, "What did I forget?" "I seem to remember that you promised to go to a dance with Cole, is that correct?" he asked. I nodded sadly. "I let him down," I murmured, closing my eyes. "I did it once, and I can do it again," the Master said softly. "What are you talking about?" I asked, pulling away to look at him. "You won't remember anything," the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master warned, "This time, I will take your powers from you." I finally understood what he meant. "I am ready," I said confidently. The Master nodded once, then gripped my hands in his. The white world around us began to spin. "Thank you," I whispered. Everything disappeared.

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a road, looking up at the sky. I slowly sat up, looking at the white dress I was wearing in confusion. What was I doing here? I looked around, trying to make sense of my surroundings. "Scarlet?" a quiet voice asked. I turned to see an old man walking toward me. "I think I'm lost," I said. He nodded, then helped me to my feet. "Come with me," he said. I began to follow him, then I asked, "Where are we going?" "I'm going to train you," the old man said. "Train me?" I asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean many things young one," he murmured, placing an arm across my shoulders, "But for now, let's just say that I need to introduce you to my other students." "Do I know you?" I asked. "No," the old man replied, "My name is Sensei Wu. What is yours?" "I...I don't know," I said confusedly. "We will discover that among many other things," Wu said, "To become a true ninja, you must first learn that things don't always turn out the way they seem." "What does that mean?" I asked. "When you are ready," Wu replied, "You will understand."

_The end! I hoped you liked it! I know the ending is kind of sad, but I actually thought of lots of different ways I could end it. Like, I thought of having Scarlet intervene at the last second and defeating the Overlord, but then she is still immortal and all-powerful. I thought of having Zane "die" like in the original series, but you can't end a story like that! Now, Scarlet can start fresh and everything all worked out! Thank you so much for reading! Right now I'm working on other stories for other genres, so stay tuned! -NinjaDragon_


End file.
